La Pareja Perfecta
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Él entrenador modelo incluso campeón una vez de la liga y ella la mejor evolucionadora por excelencia, una pareja poco menos que perfecta, o eso dice la gente y tras lo que dice la gente siempre existe la verdad. Este fic participa en el reto "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".
Buenos días a todos aquí estoy con el fic del reto la situación que me toco fue la siguiente: A está casado con B, B es amante de C, y C ama a A.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Fic participante en el reto "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".

Aclaraciones al final.

Un saludo a Alex el administrador/presentador de luchas, a Taylor Rowan un sol en persona y Jimena la cual no he tenido el placer de conocer pero solo con ver su Yellow psicópata de foto de perfil me hace saber que nos vamos a llevar bien (?)

Y también un saludo a mi contrincante Ryu que le deseo buena suerte (aunque creo que el que necesita la suerte soy yo XD)

* * *

 ** _La Pareja Perfecta_**

 _Él el entrenador modelo incluso una vez campeón de la liga y ella la maestra de las evoluciones, una pareja poco menos que perfecta…_

 _O eso decía la gente, pero tras lo que dice la gente siempre existe la verdad._

* * *

-Me voy al gimnasio- Dice Red mientras le da un beso a su esposa.

-Recuerda que debes dejar pasar a alguno de vez en cuando- Responde Blue riendo.

Red campeón de Kanto y líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde tras el retiro de Green para investigar otras regiones parte sonriente mientras su esposa lo despide antes de volver a entrar a su casa.

Agarrando el teléfono con una sonrisa pícara marca ese número que solo ella conoce, pues ella misma le había comprado ese pokégear.

* * *

 _Para la boda todos y cada uno de los DexHolders fuimos invitados, también se invitó al señor Fuji, al señor presidente del club de fan pokémon, a todos los profesores, líderes de gimnasio cercanos, Sabrina, Surge y Koga también fueron invitados, el resto de la elite cuatro de Kanto fue invitada e incluso Steven Stone y su elite cuatro también se presentaron en aquel día donde las ilusiones que tenía de ser amada por ti comenzaban a desmoronarse…_

 _Una boda por todo lo alto, una que todos disfrutaron, una que todos pensaban sellaba la unión de la pareja más sólida que podía haber… O eso pensaron todos…_

 _Fue llamada la boda del año, pues ni siquiera la de la heredera de los Berlitz con Diamond que fue más costosa y con más invitados la supero en popularidad entre los ciudadanos._

 _¿Alguien acaso pensó que los novios de la pareja del año serian también la noticia del año el próximo año?_

 _No lo creo… pues nadie sabía de mis sentimientos y lo que podían desencadenar, yo mantuve siempre una sonrisa y me guarde las lágrimas para mi soledad consolada por mis pokémon los cuales se entristecían al verme así…_

* * *

-¿Hola? Sí, soy yo… acaba de salir- Dice por el teléfono la entrenadora.

-Ven pronto que llevamos unos días sin vernos- Añade Blue riendo.

-Yo ya no quiero seguir con esto, estoy cansada- Responde la voz del teléfono mientras Blue ríe un poco.

-En eso te equivocas cariño y eso lo sé- Dijo Blue.

* * *

 _Los primeros tres meses todo fue bien, tú amabas a Blue con locura y ella te amaba también, pasaron días encerrados en su habitación sin salir para hacer cosa alguna más allá de comer o ir al baño._

 _Pero tras esos dos meses Blue la eterna aventurera, nómada incluso podría decirse, ella simplemente se aburrió de ti, bueno decir que se aburrió de ti no es lo correcto pues aun te amaba pero no tanto como antes… ella sentía que algo faltaba, había algo que no le cuadraba…_

 _Tú en cambio seguías en un idileo romántico sin darte cuenta que poco a poco fuiste el único que empezaba las muestras de amor y ella solamente las correspondía._

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella empezó una muestra de amor hacia ti?_

 _Pues te aseguro que esa vez fue la ultima en que ella aun compartía tu amor por ti..._

* * *

-Blue yo ya no quiero seguir- Vuelve a repetir la voz del teléfono.

-Dices lo mismo cada vez que hablamos, ahora ven rápido que mientras más tardes mayor será la posibilidad de que tengas que salir corriendo cuando llegue Red- Dijo Blue divertida por el teléfono.

-Por favor…- Dijo la voz del teléfono.

* * *

 _Cansada de llorar y lamentarme intente pensar que ella te haría feliz, que si tú era feliz yo debía de ser feliz y continuar como Misty hizo al comenzar a salir con Brock, pero yo note algo que nadie más noto… algo que ni siquiera tu notaste... que el amor de Blue era falso, que esa pasión que demostró cuando se casó tras solamente cinco meses se había extinguido…_

 _Entonces lo decidí… haría una última jugada, una jugada arriesgada como las que siempre me inspiras a hacer desde joven._

* * *

-No te pongas así… mi querida roba maridos, sé que vendrás, te espero- Dice Blue riendo antes de colgar en espera de la llegada de aquello que le daba lo que faltaba, de aquello que le daba la adrenalina que necesitaba, la aventura, su pecado y lo que le permitía seguir su matrimonio con Red…

La casa quedo en silencio y Blue se dispuso a lavar los platos del desayuno como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

 _Aquel día yo tenía todo planeado para intentar aunque sea tentarte… intentar hacerte ver que yo podría darte todo aquello que te daba Blue e incluso más si me lo pedías, en aquel entonces todo habría cambiado si me hubiera hecho la pregunta que me hago ahora ¿A dónde me había llevado mi amor por ti? ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?_

 _Blue salió a visitar a sus padres hace tres días, se estimaba que pasaría una semana con ellos debido a que su madre se encontraba algo enferma._

 _Tú por insistencia de Blue te quedaste a cuidar la casa y el gimnasio._

 _Yo entre cual ladrón, mientras estabas afuera y utilice una copia de la llave que sabía que guardaban bajo la maceta con forma de Bulbasaur._

 _Ágilmente puse la llave en su sitio y desde dentro cerré la puerta con cerrojo, ningún rastro de mi llegada había quedado._

 _Subí con rapidez a la habitación matrimonial… nunca en mi vida me creí capaz de hacer algo como eso, aunque hace unos años tampoco pensé que fuera capaz de derrotar a Lance y a la elite cuatro._

 _En ambas ocasiones cosas ocasionadas por ti._

 _Me vestí con un traje muy sugerente de Eevee manteniendo un sonrojo mientras lo hacía…_

 _Al verme en el espejo de la habitación me sentí terrible, me estaba aprovechando de la ausencia de mi amiga, intentando tentar y conquistar a su esposo…. Y supongo que por mi intento de clavarle el puñal por la espalda a aquella que fue amiga y mi maestra fui castigada..._

* * *

El timbre suena y Blue se dirige a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Siempre viene aunque diga que no quiere- Murmurra Blue secándose las manos con la ropa y arreglándose un poco el cabello.

* * *

 _Con mis dudas internas y ya consiente de que era lo que estaba haciendo decidí que era mejor irme, pero el momento de retroceder había quedado atrás, la puerta de la habitación se abría y yo me quedaba congelada en la oscuridad._

 _-Red… yo… te amo…- Dije mientras con algo de culpabilidad me lanzo a los que pensé que eran tus brazos y bese tus labios con fuerza... o eso pensé._

 _Tú me habías correspondido y luego con algo de fuerza me lanzaste sobre la cama y te colocaste sobre mi empezaste a besar mí, yo me sentí en las nubes hasta que de golpe una voz me baja de mi paraíso._

 _-Eres una muchachita muy traviesa Yellow- Dijo la voz que yo pensaba que era la tuya… empecé a sudar frio al darme cuenta que la persona que había besado y que me había correspondido no era otra más que Blue, mi amiga y tu esposa._

 _-¿Blue-san?- Pregunte asustada._

 _-Sí…- Responde simplemente mientras continua besándome._

 _Yo no entendí lo que ella hacía… bueno… si lo entendí pero preferí no ver la realidad tras sus acciones…_

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunte sonrojada._

 _-Te voy a dar lo que viniste a buscar…- Dijo Blue mientras me quitaba la parte superior de mi traje de Eevee._

 _Entonces ella se acercó a mi cuerpo y la puerta de un mundo de sensaciones y placeres se abrió con mis suaves gemidos._

 _Aquella noche en la que te quedaste hasta tarde en el gimnasio con un retador difícil de vencer Blue me hizo cosas que jamás imagine y me hizo hacer cosas que de solo plasmarlas resultarían incapaces de creer…_

* * *

-Ya llegue…- Murmura Yellow sonrojada mientras Blue la hace pasar rápidamente y la abraza.

-No sé porque sigues tan penosa ya son cuatro meses desde la primera vez- Dice Blue acariciándole la cabeza.

-Está mal… tú eres su esposa y yo lo amo deberíamos odiarnos- Le dice Yellow mientras suspira.

-Tú eres incapaz de odiarme- Dice Blue mientras acerca a Yellow a su cuerpo.

* * *

 _Un mes había pasado desde aquel primer encuentro, ella me había visitado muchas veces y yo seguía dejando que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera._

 _¿Debí detenerla? Definitivamente._

 _¿Quería detenerla? Sí._

 _¿Podía detenerla? No._

* * *

-Blue-san- Murmuro la joven del bosque verde antes de que la mujer se apodere posesivamente de los labios de Yellow.

-¿Tú quieres lo mejor para red?- Pregunta Blue separándose de Yellow. -¿Tú quieres verlo feliz?- Añade mientras la mira silenciosa.

-Sí, es lo único que quiero- Responde Yellow.

-Pues esta es la forma, tú me mantienes feliz y yo lo mantego feliz… además que yo sé cómo acerté feliz…- Dice Blue mientras se acerca a besar el cuello de Yellow.

* * *

 _Blue siempre organizo todo y veía la manera de verme, durante un tiempo vino a mi casa pero luego quiso que yo fuera a la suya, la rutina comenzaba a aburrirle supongo yo…_

 _Varias veces estuvimos a punto de ser pilladas pero Blue siempre logro dar una excusa y tú siempre las creíste._

 _¿Quién creería que su esposa y su mejor amiga eran amantes? Nadie._

* * *

Yellow otra vez había caído ante los engaños de la maestra de las evoluciones o quizás maestra del engaño, al fin y al cabo antes ella vivió de eso engañando entrenadores y vendiéndoles objetos inútiles por cosas valiosas e incluso robando.

Como el dicho dice lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida…

Entonces las ropas de Yellow volaron en segundos arrancadas por Blue y pronto ella se deshizo de sus propias ropas.

Por la casa solo se oía el sonido de las amantes, una apasionada y otra resignada…

* * *

 _Siempre recordare aquel día, el que me llevo a iniciar esta confesión._

 _Blue me había llamado como siempre, yo llegue y tras que ella me dijera que yo era incapaz de odiarla me beso con pasión y nuestras ropas cayeron y otra vez volví a ser su amante, todo normal pero luego un terrorífico ruido se escuchó, uno que a Blue le helo la sangre y a mí me hizo latir el corazón desaforadamente…_

* * *

Las amantes reposaban sobre el sofá rendidas, Blue mostraba una sonrisa pícara mientras miraba a Yellow y Yellow mostraba una cara triste pues otra vez no había podido detenerla.

-Aún es temprano Yellow ¿te parece si…- Comenzó a decir Blue abrazando a la sanadora del bosque verde, su frase fue interrumpida por un sonido normal pero que para ellas fue tan aterrador como la aparición de un asesino en la noche…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose…

Blue se veía completamente asustada en ese momento, Red nunca había llegado tan temprano.

-¡Cariño ya llegue!- Grito Red mientras abría la puerta -Se me quedaron las medallas para los entrenadores y no me di cuenta hasta que…- Red se interrumpe al ver la escena que se encontraba frente a él.

* * *

 _Ese día… me sentí horrible, la cara que tenías fue como mil flechas para mi corazón, te veías enojado, indignado, triste pero sobretodo… decepcionado…_

 _Nunca en mi vida me sentí peor y dudo algún día volver a sentirme tan mal como aquel día._

* * *

-¿Qué?- Dijo Red confundido.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo…- Dice Blue mientras intenta buscar cualquier excusa.

Para ese momento todos los engranes en la cabeza de Red se movieron al unísono, mientras recordaba cada vez que encontró a Yellow en su casa sin razón, también cuando encontraba unas bragas o sostén que sabía que no le pertenecían a Blue pero que según ella eran una nueva adquisición, todas y cada una de las cosas que la niebla de su amor por Blue había tapado surgieron de golpe y cada excusa que recordó le pareció ridícula y lo llenaron de enojo consigo mismo por creerlas…

-No tienes nada que explicar- Dijo Red mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta…

Blue rompió en lágrimas y Yellow sin saberlo consiguió lo que desde un inicio había querido…

Que Red se enterara de que Blue ya no lo amaba.

* * *

 _Lo que más me dolió fue el silencio, hubiera preferido que estallaras y me recriminaras, incluso que me golpearas hubiera sido mejor que ese horrible silencio, que esa cara de decepción que pusiste._

 _Todos los periódicos de la semana siguiente reseñaban el divorcio._

 _Tú no quisiste dar la razón de tu separación con Blue y yo te agradezco profundamente por ello._

 _Esto lo escribo no como una justificación, tampoco lo hago para que me perdones pues sé que no lo merezco._

 _Solo lo hago para decirte que te amo y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final de los días, si decides no responderme te comprenderé, si decides no volverme a hablarme también, simplemente quiero que sepas que cada tarde estaré bajo el árbol más alto del bosque verde…_

 _Ahora me dispongo a entregarte esta confesión y espero que puedas comprenderme…_

 _Con cariño_

 _Yellow del bosque verde._

* * *

Pues aquí está el fic del reto, un fic bastante extraño pues al inicio lo idee diferente y espero haber expresado bien la situación.

A es Red, B es Blue y C es Yellow

Aclaraciones: El texto normal es el del día en que Red descubrió a Yellow y Blue, el texto en cursiva es la carta/confesión que le escribe Yellow a Red.

Supongo que es todo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
